


Шей

by Joringhel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Фригга учит Локи магии — во всех ее проявлениях.





	Шей

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

_Шей, шей, шей_  
Пришей мое тело к душе  
А с другой стороны пришей тень,  
Чтобы танцевать в темноте!  
Хелависа - Шей 

Золотая нить, серебряная игра. Непослушные пальцы исколоты, все в маленькие красные точки, и ноют наутро, как после змеиных укусов.  
Локи сидит, поджав ноги, на тяжелом золотом покрывале. Перед ним раскинуто длинное полотно свитка, заполненное рунами и знаками. Он должен выучить их все, значение и смысл, а затем повторить на куске ткани, что держит в руках.

В спальне Фригги сумрачно, свет дают несколько чадящих факелов, развешанных по стенам. От стены доносится мерное жужжание прялки. Колесо вертится, катится на одном месте, прядется золотая кудель, мягкая, точно шелк. Фригга придерживает иглу веретена, и ласково смотрит поверх своей работы. 

— Почему я должен учиться шить? — спрашивает Локи.

Ему хочется бросить иглу, хочется сбежать в библиотеку и читать, читать, читать, но он уговаривает себя не делать этого, потому что знаний, которыми владеет мать, в библиотеке нет и не было никогда. Это женские тайны, колдовские тайны. Книги пишут мужчины. 

— Если ты хочешь колдовать, и не знать преград в своих чарах, учись плести их всеми возможными способами. У колдовства нет формы — лишь цель. Во благо или во зло. Ради поражения или спасения, — терпеливо ответила Фригга.

— Тогда почему ты не позволяешь мне ткать? 

— Ткут женщины, — мягко отвечает Фригга. — Женщины собирают семь заговоренных трав, женщины стригут овец, собирают шелк, женщины прядут и ткут. Прялка дарует жизнь. Как женщина дарует жизнь. Ты мужчина, Локи, а потому тебе не надо ткать.

Заметив, как кривится лицо сына, Фригга улыбается и добавляет:

— Я могу тебя научить. Просто пользы от этого не будет. Ведь ты пришел ко мне за наукой? Ты хочешь научиться колдовать, чтобы защитить своих близких и свой народ? 

— Да, — тихо ответил Локи.

— Тогда шей. 

Локи послушно берет в руки иглу. 

***

Золотая нить сшивает порванное, разрозненное, превращая в одно целое то, что сложно было и вообразить таковым. Серебряная игла оставляет крошечные шрамы, в одно мгновение заполняющиеся шелковой нитью. 

Он латает свои рубашки, потрепанные ежедневными тренировками, и заговаривает швы на защиту от ран. Латает в походе чужие раны, сшивая прочными шелком саднящую кожу. Зашивает сам на себе длинный след от вражеского меча, и только тогда понимает, что вина маловато — надо раненым давать крепкой браги. Серебряная игла входит легко и остро. Золотая нить держит крепко и сильно. 

Фригга учит его сложной вязи и тайным рунам. Все основы Локи знает назубок. Он способен вызвать дождь и призвать птиц, очистить воду и отогнать хворь. Он умеет сражаться, но его все реже пускают в бой. Он выезжает в дальние походы или остается в башне. Один хочет, чтобы он стал придворным чародеем — будет правой рукой для Тора, когда тому придет время сесть на трон. 

Фригга приносит ему ткани и заставляет плести золотой нитью, серебряной иглой сложные руны. К древним богам не взывают просто так. Сила их велика и размениваться на мелочи не позволит. За ошибку маг будет наказан. Древняя магия не видит разницы между добрым и злым намерением. Фригга учит Локи аккуратности, осторожности и честности. 

— Если ты вздумаешь защищать недруга, но будешь думать о том, что желаешь ему смерти, магия запутается и может случиться беда, — объясняет она, и колесо ее прялки бежит, бежит, бежит на месте, и тянется по веретену золотая нить.

Фригга знает, что Локи — это Локи, и что его природа — сеять хаос вокруг себя и во всем, что он делает. Но древние руны, могущественные и прекрасные в первозданной своей простоте, не терпят хаоса. Оттого так важно, чтобы Локи научился сдерживать себя. Сдерживать от ошибок, которые могут навредить ему самому. 

— Эта руна — защитит от черного глаза….

— Эта руна — отведет удар и вернет его врагу…. 

— Эта руна — благословение и любовь, такую жены вышивают мужьям, отправляя в далекий поход…. 

— Ты вышивала такие для Одина, да? — спрашивает Локи, и его зеленые глаза мерцают в темноте чадящих факелов. 

— Конечно, дорогой, — с тихой печалью отвечает Фригга. — Всегда. Поэтому твой отец всегда возвращается.

***

Золотая нить выписывает на алом полотне знакомые узоры. Локи повторяет про себя, как послушный ученик — “защита от черного глаза”, “отведет удар и вернет врагу”, “благословляю тебя…” Локи давно не ребенок, и прекрасно выучил эти руны за годы обучения у Фригги, но каждый раз волнуется, садясь за вышивку. 

Длинная линия рунической вязи оплетает ворот рубашки, серебряная игла ныряет меж волокон ткани и возвращается обратно, ведя за собой шелковую нить. У Локи дрожат руки, он часто дышит, пытаясь успокоить себя. За годы магической практики он вышил не одну такую руну, но никогда не плел еще такую длинную вязь. Он боится оступиться, ошибиться в плетении, поэтому на каждом шагу проверяет себя снова и снова. 

Эта рубашка — особенная, и ему хочется, чтобы она была и заговоренным доспехом, и оберегом, и напоминанием о том, что дома ждут — не перестают ждать. Локи исколол все пальцы, как в детстве, когда еще только учился держать иглу, и ранки саднили. Пару раз пальцы закровили и спас только карминово-красный цвет полотна, иначе рубашка была бы испорчена. Глаза у него слезятся от того, сколько часов он провел в полумраке своей спальни, и живот подводит от голода — завтрак и обед он пропустил. Он торопится, и остается совсем немного, и снова и снова золотая нить складывается в узор, а серебряная игла прошивает насквозь тонкую ткань.

Фригга приходит с подносом — кувшин молока и кусок пирога, невелик ужин, но и это как нельзя кстати. Пока Локи с жадностью расправляется с пирогом, она внимательно рассматривает рубашку. Откладывает на кровать и с гордостью смотрит на сына.

— Прекрасная работа! — хвалит мать, и Локи чувствует волну облегчения. — Он будет в восторге. Помочь тебе? Осталось совсем немного.

— Нет, матушка. Я должен закончить сам. У меня есть еще время до рассвета, — твердо отвечает Локи и снова берет в руки золотую нить, серебряную иглу.

— Тогда шей, — ласково шепчет Фригга и гладит его по смоляным волосам. 

***

На рассвете Тор Одинсон покидает крепость, впервые возглавив собственный отряд. Он ведет войско в долгий поход во славу Асгарда, чтобы приумножить его силу и мощь. Серебряный доспех его сияет на солнце, алый плащ развевается на ветру, золотая вязь ползет по воротнику и рукавам алой рубашки. Тор смеется, поднимает вверх молот, щурится на солнце и отдает первый приказ:

— Вперед!

Он вернется с победой.


End file.
